


How the Demon King Met His Queen: A Series Of Drabbles

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles that explains how Bálor, the Demon King, met and married his Queen.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE or NXT. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional series of drabbles that came from my imagination.
> 
> Content/Trigger Warnings: Violence and Blood

The Demon King, Bálor, held the void's life in his hands. One little swipe of his clawed finger and the man's life would be over.

"Please! I'll give you anything!"

"I want nothing of yours," Bálor stated coldly. "Everything you have has been stolen or gained by disgusting means. And I've made my last deal with you. No, you're to die tonight."

"My daughter! I have a beautiful daughter! Take her. Use her to produce you an heir and then kill her in place of me!"

As tempting as the notion was, Bálor glared at the pathetic excuse for a man. "You'd do that to your own daughter? Do you know what a piece of shit you are?"

"I do! I do! But please, take my offer! The only thing you'd have to do is rescue her from the trafficking cartel I sold her to. She works as a prostitute there and-"

He was silenced as a sharp-clawed hand shot up and latched onto his throat. "Let's make one thing clear, you spineless coward." He tightened his grip a little. "If you sold her to a trafficking cartel, she is now working for them, she is being raped by them." He glared at the old man. "I'll do it. I will save your daughter. But that is where the deal ends. Your life is null and void. Your daughter will give me children and will know a good, happy life with me." He touched his hand to the man's forehead and got all the information he needed to locate the young woman.

With that, he swiped his claw along the man's throat and ended him right there. As the man lay in the floor of his office, bleeding to death, Bálor picked up a photo of a beautiful young woman he could only assume was the daughter.

As he touched the photo's frame, a lightning bolt of electricity shocked him and he almost dropped the photo. Almost. He could see into the woman's soul and instantly knew he'd found his long lost love. Oh her face and body was no longer the same, but it was her.

"Mo grá..." He whispered as he slid his tongue along her face. "Found you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Bálor's dress shoes clacked against the dirty concrete flooring of the huge warehouse as he followed an... "employee" to a secluded room.

"You don't have to wear a condom if you don't want," the cartel member said as he lead Bálor back to one of the activity booths. "This one we've given up on. We can't break her—not even with the load of drugs we've pumped into her. She fights too much so we're just getting as much use out of her as we can till she dies. Personally, I hope will be sooner rather than later. She's been a thorn in my side since day one."

 _You die first_ , Bálor thought, looking around as he followed the other man. He decided then and there that before he and his soon-to-be wife left, he'd wipe the cartel out and set the remainder of the women free.

The man approached a door and before he could open it, Bálor had thrusted his fist through his chest and ripped his heart out in one fell swoop. Letting the useless carcass fall to the floor, he opened the door and stepped into the room in search of his love.

He was nearly knocked off his feet by the smell of illness. The poor woman was in pain and suffering. He would be putting a stop to that. Immediately.

He stepped over to a bed where a woman lay, shivering and whimpering in her sleep. Bálor was appalled at her living conditions and the fact that even now, she was high on heroin.

"You deserve better love. And you're gonna have it."


	3. Chapter 3

Bálor walked over to the woman who appeared to be sleeping—if you could call it that. He touched his hand to her forehead and nearly jolted at the amount of heat radiating from her. That was normal for him, but a human? It was a wonder she wasn't dead.

She whimpered and then her eyes opened, fell on him.

* * *

"Please, no," you cried, your voice cracking. "Please, just kill me. I want to die."

"Shhh," Bálor gently shushed you. "Just rest. I'll take care of you," he whispered, touching your forehead again. He infused a sleeping spell on you and once you were unconscious, he gave a flick of his wrist.

He could instantly hear the clatter of doors opening all throughout the warehouse. Heard the cries of disbelief from all the poor women who'd been held prisoner. Heard their footfalls as they ran for their lives. All the guards dropped dead at once as if some out of nowhere plague had dropped them where they stood.

They were all dead.

The women were free.

Now, he needed to tend to you, his future queen.

He lifted your limp frame into his arms and set out, carrying you out of the building. Once outside, he gave a nod to the warehouse and it exploded into flame. Never to house such evil again.

Then the King disappeared into the night with his prize in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The young woman was still suffering even in sleep. Bálor had gotten the best doctor in the land to come and see to her care. She was immediately hooked up to an IV and given the drugs she needed in order to get off the heroin that was forced on her. She was kept in Bálor's version of a medically induced coma so she wouldn't suffer.

He would go into her dreams and get to know her so he could gain her trust and put her at ease. But when he began explaining to her that she was to be his wife and would give him children... Well, that didn't go over to well.

He was banished from her dreams and he couldn't get back into her mind.

_Huh. That is intriguing to say the least._

Apparently, she had some powers of her own.

_This marriage will definitely be nothing if not interesting._


	5. Chapter 5

The minute she came out of her coma, she was cringing away from him.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I couldn't."

"And why is that," she asked, a tremble in her voice.

"Because you're my long lost love. You died centuries ago and were reincarnated into this beautiful woman. You're to be my wife. Produce my heirs."

He knew he'd immediately said too much when she started trying to climb out of the bed.

"No," she cried, stumbling and falling to her knees. She somehow sensed he was speaking the truth and that he wasn't a lunatic. He was not of this world. Not completely.

"I don't want any of that. I don't want _you_. I just want to die. They... they destroyed me. You have no idea what they did to me."

He hurried over and lifted her into his arms and redeposited her onto the bed. "Yes, I do, lass. I saw everything. Which is why I killed them all, freed the prisoners, and burned the warehouse to the ground."

She swallowed hard. "You did all that for me?"

He nodded. "Yes. The cartel is burning in hell this very second. They are going through every bit of torture you were made to go through."

A tear fell. Then, "Thank you."

He took her hand, laced his fingers with hers."It was my pleasure, love."


	6. Chapter 6

You ran away several times.

It wasn't that you didn't eventually grow attracted to Bálor. It wasn't that you didn't grow to _love_ him.

It was that you were filthy, disgusting and unworthy.

But no matter how many times you ran, he'd never let you go.

He'd always find you.

The first time... was horrific for you. He sent his finest men to recapture you—Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows.

You were found running through the hills of Ireland. No sooner than they found you, you were grabbed up and dragged away screaming and sobbing and sure that you were going to be raped by the huge, hulking men.

Bálor realized his mistake when the men brought you before him. _He_ should have gone after you, and not sent some strange men you didn't know to collect you. You trusted him, and him only.

"Come here, love, I'm s' sorry," he whispered into your hair as you frantically dove into his arms. "I should'da known better. I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

The last time you ran away was your wedding day.

You had one last chance to evade wedding Bálor and you were going to give it your best effort. He deserved so much more than what you could give him.

You were running through the hills again, determined to get away and end yourself. He didn't realize it, but it was for the best. He'd be free to marry someone who could give him what he wanted. And you'd just be free.

You stopped running once you reached the top of the Bray Head. Looking down at the crashing waves, you knew.

It was perfect.

You were just about to step off the edge when you heard Bálor's pained shout.

"NO!"

You turned to face him, tears already burning your eyes. "You have to let me go, Bálor. You have to. I can't be what you want. Don't you understand? I could never be a mother to children. Not after what I went through. It wasn't just my body, it was my mind. I'm not strong enough!"

"Love, come away from the edge," Bálor said softly, holding a hand out to you. "Please. Don't make me go through losing you again. I couldn't handle it. Don't do this to me."

"I am not doing it to you, Bálor! I'm doing it _for_ you!"

With that, you turned and let yourself go.

You expected to feel the wind rushing through your hair and dress. You expected to feel the cold water hit you like concrete.

But you felt none of that.

Instead, arms closed around you and you floated safely back to the rock path beneath you.

"NO!" You screamed and hit at him, striking his chest and shoulders. "Could you be any more selfish?"

"Yes," he declared without apology. "I love you and I know that I can bring you through this. You just have to trust me."

"I trust you. It's me I don't trust. Please let me go, Bálor."

"Are you telling me you could just walk away from me. You have no feelings for me at all?"

You nodded, "That's right."

"Liar."

He tugged you to his body and then his mouth was claiming yours. His lips moved against yours for a moment before his tongue slipped into your mouth, fully tasting you.

"I love you," he said again after pulling back. He smiled at the dazed look on your face and brushed some of your hair over your shoulder.

You couldn't stop the words from tumbling past your lips.

"I love you, too."

"Then let's go get married, love."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm scared," you whispered as Bálor slipped your gown from your shoulders. Tears burned your eyes as the gown pooled at your ankles. Instinctively, your arms crossed in front of you and covered your chest.

"I know ya are, love. But very soon ye'll see d'at you have nothin' t' be afraid of."

"I'm afraid I can't do this, Bálor. Not yet. I'm too... I still feel filthy."

"Shh, kitten," he whispered in your ear before nibbling at your lobe. "You're not filthy. _They_ were."

"Please, don't make me do this," you begged. Your limbs trembled in fear and uncertainty. How could he want you as a wife, let alone a lover? It still astounded you.

"Don't be afraid of me," Bálor said softly. "I'd never do anyt'ing d'at would hurt you." He turned you so that your back was to his front and you both faced the full-length mirror next to the bed. He gently pried your arms away from your body. A choked sob fell from your lips as you saw your nakedness exposed. "Look how beautiful you are. Can you blame me for wanting you, love? Hmm?"


	9. Chapter 9

You lay naked in the bed next to Bálor, spent and exhausted.

And amazed.

It hadn't hurt. It hadn't traumatized you. If anything, you felt...healed.

"Ya okay, love," Bálor asked, pulling you closer to his muscled frame.

You nodded with a sleepy smile. "Yes. I just... never knew it could be like that. That I would enjoy it."

"I'm glad you did," Bálor told you, kissing your forehead. "I tried to be as easy as possible on you."

"Can we... Can we try that again?" Your question hung in the air for a moment before Bálor answered.

"You really want to? This soon?"

You nodded, and smiled softly, "I do."

No sooner than the soft words were spoken, then Bálor was moving and shifting his body over yours...


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed since your wedding night.

Two weeks.

And already you could feel the little life growing inside of you.

Panic stricken, you ran your hands over your belly to discover you already had a baby bump forming.

"Oh, my God," you whispered. "How will I do this? Be a mother? I can't!"

Feeling the nausea roiling in your stomach, you ran for the toilet and met it none too soon. Your stomach emptied itself and you remained kneeling at the commode, weighing your options.

Only one seemed feasible.

You had to run again.


	11. Chapter 11

A month passed and your belly had grown till you thought you'd pop. You looked to be about 8 months pregnant instead of a mere month and a half.

And sick...

God, were you sick. You could hardly keep any food down. You were in constant pain and discomfort. You shuddered to think what delivering the baby would feel like. And it couldn't be too far away. You're belly was as big as a barn.

You looked around the modest room you were given to stay in at the Catholic church you'd run to. It looked as though it was crumbling down around you but beggars couldn't be choosers. It would do till you had the baby, and then...

Then you had no idea. You planned on leaving the baby with the nuns in the church, and then going somewhere else. Bálor wouldn't want you after giving up your baby. He'd hate you. You were hating yourself.

You rose from your bed to go to the bathroom, when a splash of water puddled around your ankles and followed up with a searing pain to your abdomen.

Your water broke.

The lights buzzed and went out all around you as you sank to your knees in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Bálor watched through the tv screen as Y/N tossed and turned in her pathetic excuse for a bed. She was close to entering labor. He could feel it.

Her water would break within minutes.

It was time to go to her. Bring her home. He'd given her her distance. It was time for her to accept her destiny.

Glancing at the screen again, he pulled on his jacket as Y/N stood to her feet. Clear fluid splashed down around her feet on the cold concrete floor.

Yes, it was time to go collect that wife of his.


	13. Chapter 13

When the lights went out, you knew...

He was here.

He'd come for you.

And that frightened you because you had no idea how angry he'd be when he found you pregnant with his child.

A contraction hit you hard then and you tried to crawl for your door to call for help. You could hear screams and screeches coming from deep inside the church. And you became nauseous.

Bálor was killing the priests and nuns.

A bolt of lightning struck outside and you could see him standing in your door way.

Mere feet away from you.

Blood glistened on his hands.

"Please," you cried, crawling backward away from him in the darkness. "I'm sorry, Bálor. Please, don't hurt me."

"Never would I hurt you, love," he said softly. "I'm angry yes, but I'm also hurt that you left me. And took our child away from me."

You cried out as another contraction hit you and then Bálor was by your side, lifting you into his arms.

"You're comin' home, lass. And that's final. Don't run from me again."

The two of you were going to have a long talk after the birth of your baby.


	14. Chapter 14

You screamed as you pushed.

The labor was hard, but Bálor was by your side the entire time doing what he could to make you more comfortable. Thankfully, he took away most of your pain with a soft chant of a spell but it was still exhausting what your body was being put through.

Finally you had to push one more time and then you heard a baby's cry followed by:

"It's a boy, your highnesses."

"Finton," Bálor said softly, a smile playing at his lips.

Surprising yourself, you reached your arms out, "Let me hold him, please?"

Bálor took the baby from the midwife's embrace and gently passed him over to you. "Our son." He looked at the midwife then. "Give us a few moments alone."

With that, the midwife turned and left the chamber.

"Love, why did you run from me again?"

The baby cooed as you thought over your answer. "I was scared of being a mother. I was afraid I wouldn't be a good one. I wanted to leave the baby with the nuns. I figured they would be a better option than me."

"That church was filled with evil people, Y/N. You have no idea what you were leaving our child behind with."

"I'm sorry," you whispered, gazing down at your son. "I won't do it again. I'm just... I'm so scared I won't be enough for him."

"That proves you will be," Bálor smiled at you kindly. "You care enough about being a good mother. You will _be_ a good mother. I can see in your eyes already, you love him dearly. As I do."

You looked up at Bálor with a smile on your lips and tears in your eyes. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"


End file.
